


Untouched

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, PWP, diana fowley - Freeform, jealous msr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 18. Coming untouched61. Multiple orgasms66. Orgasm delay/denial24. dom/subScully relaxes after a day of being pissed at Mulder.





	1. Chapter 1

White wine made Scully slightly horny. It’s why she almost never ordered it on dates and she would not drink it around her mother.  
But tonight she needed a drink and the only bottle she had was white. Shrugging her shoulders she poured herself a big glass and absently turned on the TV.  
The day had been annoying, to say the least. Any day she had to deal with Jeffery Spender and Diana Fowley was a bad day, but it had been made worse by Mulder’s thoughtlessness.   
On a word he had gone off with Diana to god knows where and left Scully to deal with Spender’s questions about where his ‘partner’ was. Naturally, Scully didn’t know because Mulder hadn’t fucking told her.   
As she drank she began to imagine how she could punish Mulder for his behavior. Whenever he did this she always would sit around and think of all the things she’d say, all the threats she’d make, but she’d never do anything about it.  
Tonight as the buzz grew between her ears and between her thighs she imagined what she would do if she went over to visit Mulder.

She imagined herself walking into his apartment and seeing him on the couch dick out, watching porn. 

Clucking her tongue at him she would go over to the television and turn it off before demanding that he stand up. She wondered then if she would tell him how much it hurt when he ditched her, especially when he ditched her to be with that woman. Maybe it would make him feel bad and he’d ask how he could make it up to her. 

 

“Strip.” She’d say. 

 

Frantically he would strip, hoping to please her. There had been a number of times when she’d seen Mulder naked and each time she tried to be professional but there was no doubting that Fox Mulder was a gifted man in a number of ways. In her fantasy, he was rock hard and as soon as he was fully naked he waited for her to tell him what to do next.

“Come here.” She would order and he would obey.   
When he was standing in front of her she would push his shoulders down till he was kneeling in front of her, then she would take off her skit.  
In her fantasy, she was dressed for the office but her heels were sharper and shinier than any she actually owned. She would be wearing thigh highs with garters and look like a woman right out of one of his movies.

He’d practically be salivating over her at this point but if he tried to touch her or himself she would kick his hand away with her heel. He would have to wait. 

Slowly and sensually, Scully would shimmy out of her panties and begin to touch herself. 

In the real world in her apartment she sat comfortably with her eyes closed but didn’t touch herself; instead, she lived fully in the fantasy.  
Next, she would take hold of his hair and pull him forward so that his mouth was on her, right where she wanted it. He would begin to gratefully lick and kiss her pussy and she would control his movements by her hold on his hair.

She imagined him looking up at her with those beautiful hazel, puppy dog eyes and felt hotter.

 

He’d be good at it. She’d always suspected as much. Mulder was always chewing on one thing or another and with those beautiful, almost girlish lips he would bring her to orgasm. 

When she finished she would pull his face away roughly and tell him to lie down. 

In this fantasy, she pictured his beautiful swimmer’s body and his cock standing at attention looking proud and beautiful.

Scully imagined one of the beautiful pointy heels on Mulder’s chest as she stood over him.“You may touch me.” She would allow. Mulder’s hands would skim along any part of her legs he could touch.

“What do you want?” She would ask. “I want you to fuck me.” Mulder would answer her.

“How do we make requests?”

“Can you please fuck me?” Mulder would finally beg.

And she would sit on his stomach and let him feel how wet she was.

Leaning forward Scully filled up her wine glass and sat back again into her fantasy. 

She imagines rubbing herself along his abs and feeling the muscles under his skin. When he tries to touch her she would slap his hands away and hold his arms against the ground. 

“If you want something ask nicely.” Scully would order.

“I need to see your tits!” 

She imagines him sounding desperate and squirming under her. She would raise an eyebrow at him and wait for the response she wants. 

“Please let me see your tits.” In her mind his voice is anxious and she can feel him holding himself back from touching her. 

The power she feels over him is intoxicating. 

“Keep your hands to yourself.” She would command before removing her jacket and blouse. In her fantasy, she is wearing an expensive looking black mesh bra. Mulder’s hands would twitch as he held himself back from touching her. 

Scully began to move her hips against the couch imagining it is Mulder. She wonders if there will be a damp spot on the cushion. 

She would remove her bra and move his begging hands up to them. In her mind, he looked relieved that he was finally getting to touch them. He would know just what to do and Scully would move her own hand between her legs and would begin to work on her clit. 

“Scully please….” Mulder would beg and his hips would come off the carpet slightly.

“You will wait.” Scully would be turned on even more by the desperation on his face and she would begin to move her hands quicker while Mulder played with her breasts. 

She would cum a second time silently, leaving a long wet streak on his stomach. When she recovered she would look at him and decide he’d suffered enough. 

“Are you sorry for what you’ve done?” She would ask him.

He would look up at her fully repentant and nod.

“Will you do it again?”

He would shake his head vigorously and then she would lower herself onto him. 

In reality, Scully was beginning to pant but kept her hands away from her crotch. She wants to live in the fantasy. 

In her make-believe world, she is riding Mulder while holding his hands down. She has all the control and she finally kisses him. 

He tastes like her and it’s intoxicating. Rocking back and forth on him Scully bites at his plump lower lip and finally lets go of his hands. 

As Scully imagines how his hands would feel on her she suddenly unravels.

“Oh God!” She yells out and her body convulses. 

She sits on the couch in shock after the tremors stop. That had never happened to her before. Sure, she knew it was possible but had never expected that she would experience it. 

For a long time, she just sat there trying to catch her breath and organize her thoughts. 

She doesn’t hear the knock on the door.


	2. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 77\. Scent kink

Mulder’s day had been shit. In the morning Diana had called him and begged him for his help on a case she insisted was paranormal. When she called he was in line to get himself and Scully some coffee and doughnuts but when Diana mentioned alien sightings he had to go.

It had all turned out to be nothing. They had driven out into the middle of nowhere, where he didn’t have cell service to let Scully know where he was. Diana insisted that Spender wanted to suppress this particular case and he couldn’t stand for it. 

He was pretty sure the whole thing had been a ruse to get him alone. 

Diana had been trying to get him alone a lot lately. 

When he finally was able to call Scully she’d been pissed and told him that Spender had been bothering her all day about where Diana was and that she looked like an idiot for losing track of her partner. She’d hung up on him. 

When he finally got back to the office she was gone but she’d left her jacket.

He saw it and saw an opportunity to see her again and perhaps explain. 

Her jacket smelled like her. Scully always seemed to have an unidentifiable flowery scent around her that Mulder could never identify. Her main perfume changed with the seasons but whatever body soap she used or shampoo and conditioner remained the same. Mulder could identify Scully’s scent anywhere though.

Since it was spring her perfume smelled like roses. 

Her smell had a Pavlovian effect on him; when he smelled her he immediately pictured what it would be like to just smell her skin. He wanted to run his nose right against every inch of her skin.   
So when the smell of her wafted off the jacket Mulder got a semi. The smell of her wafted around him as he drove and images of what she would look like under and around him floated through his head. 

Rolling down the window, he took deep breaths of fresh air to clear his head. Now was not the time for him to try anything, Scully was pissed.   
He knocked at the door and waited for a while before knocking again. When she still didn’t respond he let himself in. 

The sight before him was puzzling; Scully slouched on the couch, head thrown back, empty wine glass in hand. 

Her face was red and covered in a sheen of sweat. She was moaning and looked distinctly sexual. 

“Oh God yes….” Scully sighed and her body convulsed. 

Suddenly Mulder realized that she was having an orgasm. He was frozen in shock, he knew he should move but she looked so beautiful. Mulder was sure that this vision of her would fuel his fantasies for a long time to come. 

Her eyes were open in a moment and she saw him standing in the door obviously watching her. 

“Of course.” She mumbled and buried her head in her hands. 

“I saw your jacket at work…” Mulder began. 

“Just leave it by the door and get out of here Mulder.”

She waved him away but he stayed where he was. 

“Scully, I’m sorry. It seemed like an emergency this morning…” 

Scully sighed, “I’m sure it did.”

Mulder’s eyes narrowed, “What does that mean?” 

“It’s fine. I’ve gotten used to you running off without a moments notice for a blow in some back alley.”

Her voice was harsher than he was used to and he could hear a bit of a slur at the end of each word. That is when Mulder noticed the empty bottle of wine. 

“Scully you don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve been drinking, let’s get you to bed.”

She glared at him, “I don’t want or need your help Mulder.”

“Well, I’m going to help you anyways. “ Mulder went over to her and took the wine glass from her hand, amazed that it hadn’t been dropped yet. She smelled like wine and roses and it combined in a tantalizing way. Even in her half drunken state, she looked so beautiful, if a bit disheveled. 

“Can you stand?” He asked her and she rolled her eyes at him but didn’t stand. 

Sighing he apologized, “Look, I’m sorry Scully. I tried to call you all day but we were in the middle of nowhere and I had no service.”   
He noticed a definite change in her demeanor at the word ‘we’. She shut off completely and pushed him aside as she tried to get up. 

“Whatever Mulder. I can take care of myself one bottle of wine is hardly enough to take me down.”   
As if on cue she stumbled over her own feet and had to hold onto the couch for support.

“You know what? How about you sit and I’ll get you some water and coffee? Maybe an aspirin?” He suggested. 

She narrowed her eyes but plopped back onto the couch. 

“I’m sitting because I want to, not because I’m drunk.” 

“Sure Scully.” Mulder muttered as he pattered to the kitchen to get her what he promised. 

When he came back in Scully was in the same position still looking thoroughly irritated with him. 

“Take these.” Mulder said handing her some water and tablets. 

She didn’t bother to look at the pills before she swallowed them and she drank the whole glass of water quickly. 

Some of it spilled past her mouth and made track ways down her neck and into her sweater that Mulder followed with his eyes. 

“What do you want from me, Mulder? Can I not have one god damned moment of peace?” Scully finally asked. 

He looked up at her startled out of visions of him licking the trails of water off her neck. 

“I came to bring back your jacket.” Mulder said weakly. 

She looked at him disbelievingly but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll get you some more water…” Mulder took her glass.

He came back with more water and some coffee and sat next to her.

“What if I don’t want to sober up Mulder?” Scully asked.

“Then you don’t have to drink the coffee but drinking the water will stop a hangover, you’ll thank me tomorrow.”

“I doubt it.” She murmured. 

“Ok, Scully! Let it all out then! You’re drunk and obviously pissed so let me have it!” Mulder said, suddenly mad. 

Scully looked unimpressed by his anger and rolls her eyes at him.

“I’m just waiting for the day when you’ll consider me an equal partner and not just some kind of servant to do your bidding.” 

“You know that’s not how I see you, Scully! This is our work! You’re my partner!” 

“Then why would you go running off with someone else without a word to me?” 

She looked mad then, but there was something else in her eyes that he couldn’t name. 

“So what do you want me to say, Scully? I said I’m sorry, what more do you want?” Mulder asked, irritated.

Her face turned pink and she glanced away.

“Just go home, Mulder.” 

Mulder’s irritation melted away at the defeat in her voice.

He put a hand to her cheek, “Scully you’re my partner. You know I tend to run off at the mention of UFOs and you also know that I trust you more than anyone. You’re the most important person in my life, I would never knowingly hurt you.” 

She trembled and placed a hand over his, “I know.”

“You never answered me, Scully, how can I make it up to you?” 

The question seemed innocent to Mulder but Scully looked shocked by it.

“What?” His brows furrowed. 

Scully’s eyes jumped down to his lips and before Mulder could process anything she was kissing him. 

Her lips were wet and full; she surrounded him. For a moment Mulder was totally lost in her. Her tongue slid past his lips and Mulder ran his hands through her hair, mesmerized by how soft it was between his fingers. 

Scully’s hands began to creep down his chest and when they landed at his belt he remembered that she’d been drinking. 

“Scully…” Mulder took her hands in his and held them, “How about you get some sleep and see how you feel tomorrow?”

“You asked how you could make it up to me…” Her eyes were big and wet and she the way she was biting her lip made Mulder painfully hard. 

“Not while your drunk Scully.” He said not wanting her to feel rejected but not wanting to take advantage of her altered state.

“I’m not drunk Mulder, just tipsy. Tipsy means I’m still in control just braver.”

Mulder laughed, “Scully when we are finally together I want you to be fully sober.” 

She pouted at him and he almost went back on it. 

“Do you want to know what I was thinking about before you came in?” Scully’s voice was sultry and made Mulder nervous. 

He shook his head slowly. 

“I think you do.”

He really, really did but he had a feeling that if she told him what she was thinking about he would find it impossible to leave. 

“I was thinking about you.” 

Her finger trailed the line of his jaw and down his neck. Mulder jumped a bit when she placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. 

“I was thinking about the best way to correct your behavior,” When she kissed his neck again her teeth grazed a tendon. 

“I imagined all the ways you could make it up to me and how maybe a little bit of punishment would do you good.” 

Mulder’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, Scully was a little kinky. And he liked it. 

Her hand brushed his erection and his leaped from the couch. 

“Alright Scully, I’m going to let you sleep it off and I’ll come back tomorrow and we can discuss it.” 

“Stay.” Scully said softly. 

She was leaning forward and her sweater was gaping open giving Mulder a clear shot of her cleavage. Mulder’s brain was feeling fuzzy with arousal and he took a step toward her and then a step back. 

“Please stay.” She started to stand up slowly. 

Every cell in his body was screaming to stay. 

“Scully, you don’t want this.” He said weakly. 

“I do want this. I want you. I love you.”

Mulder didn’t move a muscle; he considered pinching himself to make sure he was even awake. 

Scully took a step forward, cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly.

“Mulder?” She looked up at him again with those eyes and Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Scully pulled back and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and Mulder was sure she could feel his erection.  
She began to move against him and Mulder groaned into her mouth. Running her fingers through his hair, Scully began to move him away from the couch. In the back of his mind, Mulder knew she was moving them toward the bedroom. 

On their way to the bedroom, Scully moved very well for a small woman who’d drunk an entire bottle of wine and her tongue moved nicely against his.   
Mulder lost track of everything until the back of his legs hit the bed. Scully’s hands went to his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed.   
Their lips parted and he looked up at her. She stood between his legs and ran her hands through his hair while he traced her waist with his hands.

“Tell me more about this fantasy you were having…” He said. 

“Well, you did some very nice things with your mouth as an apology.” 

Mulder’s fingertips skimmed under her sweater causing her to shiver. 

“Hopefully I can live up to your fantasy.”

They begin to kiss again and Mulder pushed her sweater up above her belly button, memorizing every inch of her velvety skin. Mulder began to kiss her neck and smelled the scent of her. Just as he suspected she smelled faintly like a bouquet of flowers. Scully let him kiss her neck and collarbone but pulled him in for more kisses after just a couple minutes.

Their tongues moved against each other in no particular hurry. Mulder pulled her tongue into his mouth and tasted the wine she’d had earlier in the evening. Scully’s little hands pushed his jacket off and, once it was off didn’t waste a second before moving to his tie and shirt. She was clumsy with the tie and buttons and Mulder had to help her. 

It was difficult for him because he wanted to be using his hands to explore her body, but there was a sense of urgency about Scully so he removed his clothing quickly.   
Soon he was sitting before her clad only in his boxers, which sported a large tent.

Her smile made him chuckle nervously followed by a sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her hand around him. 

Scully made a pleased sound and Mulder felt the tips of his ears turn red. There was something very erotic about the fact that he was almost naked while she was still fully clothed but Mulder was desperate to see her. 

However, he got the feeling that Scully wanted to run the show so he looked up at her with what he hoped was a sweet face.

“Can I see you?”

Scully took his hands and moved them to cover her still clothed breasts; she kept eye contact the whole time and continued to stroke him through his boxers.   
Mulder’s hands massaged her breasts gently and when he felt her nipples through the layers he wanted so badly to put his mouth over them. 

“I want to taste you.” He said, trying not to sound whiny; though he was wondering if Scully wanted him to wine and beg.   
He judged by the look on her face that she did indeed want him to beg, and he was not above it. 

“Can I please taste you?”

Scully shooed his hands away and pulled off her sweater quickly followed unceremoniously by her bra. Scully’s nipples stood out as her breasts swung enticingly in front of Mulder.   
He glanced up at her and when she nodded he pulled her body in close and latched on with his mouth.

His hands roamed over her jean-clad ass and thighs while he sucked on her breasts. The feeling of her nails raking lightly up and down his back brought goose bumps to the surface of his skin and he shivered slightly. 

After he had a turn with the other breast Scully gently pulled his head away and stepped out from between his legs so that she could remove her pants and underwear. The auburn triangle between her legs is neatly trimmed and so Scully and Mulder nearly weeps. 

Scully moves forward but kneels down first to take off his boxers. She looks at his free erection greedily before taking him in her mouth.

Mulder is surprised by this and has to stop himself from putting his hands on her head. She moves up and down his length a couple times, keeping eye contact and making Mulder’s balls tingle.   
Finally, she takes him out of her mouth. 

Nodding at the bed she says, “Sit against the headboard.”

Mulder feels a thrill of excitement and moves quickly up the bed. She follows behind him and crawls up to meet him.

Watching her crawl up the bed nearly kills him right there. She straddles his stomach and before she can kiss him Mulder slides down on his back and positions his face right under her.   
Scully only has time to gasp before Mulder finally takes a little bit of control and pulls her down so she is sitting on his face. 

“Oh god!” She yells and grabs onto the headboard when his tongue flicks against her clit. 

After a few initial flicks of his tongue against her clit, Mulder focuses on the area right above it, holding her open to give easier access. The earthy smell of her arousal urges him on as he sucks and licks all the important areas. 

When he hits her clit at a certain angle Scully shakes and Mulder narrows his focus. He can tell that she is trying to control her hip movements and in an attempt to make her lose control Mulder slips a finger inside her. For a moment Scully is still until he begins to move at a faster pace. 

Mulder feels her getting close and he stays focused on the pace he’s going. Her hips begin to rock less gently against his face and finally, her entire body seizes up and she lets out a small unidentifiable noise. Mulder keeps going through her orgasm until she finally pulls away from him. 

She lays down on him and kisses him deeply. When the sensation of her thigh rubbing against his erection starts to drive him mad Mulder grips Scully’s hips and begins to move her onto her back. 

“Nope. Nice try.” Scully says with a smile and pushes him back onto his back. Mulder gets the message and moves up to a semi-sitting position again. She straddles his hips and takes him in hand. Mulder moans when Scully gathers some of her own moisture on her hand and spreads it on his erection. She pumps up and down his length a couple times before lining him up and lowering herself onto him. 

They both take in loud breaths as she moves down. 

When he is all the way inside her Scully reaches for his face again and kisses him. 

“Hey,” Mulder starts when she pulls away, “I love you too.” 

Her smile is dazzling. 

She begins to move and Mulder’s eyes immediately close and he throws his head back.

Mulder’s fingers find her clit and he moves it between his index and middle finger gently. It doesn’t take long, which is why Mulder wanted to finish her before the actual event. He is still caught off guard by the intensity of the orgasm. 

He’s grabbing at Scully’s hips and the sheets and shouting her name as he cums inside her. He is completely surprised to feel her cuming again around him. This only serves to make the orgasm more intense. 

When they are spent Scully lies on his chest and he strokes her hair. 

The room smells like sex and Scully.


End file.
